Cards of the Demon
by Traizer
Summary: Myths tell that there are many demons in the Books of Zeref. But another forgotten myth tells of the demons from hell itself, particularly the 9 Demons guarding the 9 Circles of Hell. They have been forgotten by the world, but why are all of the demons reemerging into the world now? Naruto/Fairy Tail Xover, Cards Magic Naruto. Rated T In case.


A/N: MINOR UPDATE 12/30/13

**Merry Christmas... so close this year. Recently, I've been having tons of problems logging into fanfiction, so damn it. Apart from this, the other updates for Changing a Future and Shinigami's Blade are getting close to done, so expect those relatively soon. Damn I really wanted to get these out sooner.  
**

**So hey! By the poll, I'll be doing a Naruto/Fairy Tail fic where Naruto uses card magic. Personally, I don't think I've actually seen a Card Magic Naruto fic, and this seemed to have hit me while I was writing Changing A Future. I'll leave this up, and if you guys like it enough I'll keep updating this as well.  
**

**So, I personally think that Fairy Tail is predominantly an English anime, so most of this will be in English as well, except for suffixes if i ever decide to use them.  
**

* * *

"Speaking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/God/Summon Speaking"**

_**"Demon/God/Summon Thinking"**_

**Jutsu/Techniques**

* * *

**Ch. 1 Induction  
**

* * *

_"Naruto."_ A blonde haired man with a red haired woman said with a smile._  
_

_____"Naruto."_ The red haired woman said this time, sporting a large grin._  
_

_"Naruto." _An older man with a goatee and a smile said as well._  
_

The heart-warming scene of two parents and a grandfather figure was suddenly replaced by a dark sewer with a cage in front. From behind the cave, two red eyes, filled with contempt and disgust snapped open as the head of a fox became more visible as it roared.

**"NARUTO!"**

"AH!" Naruto gave a short yet loud scream as he woke up, very startled from the fox. The boy was 14 years old, with blonde hair and 3 whisker like marks on each cheek, though it was covered by a grey face mask. He wore a red shirt that had an odd spiral like leaf on the right shoulder, black shorts, and a pouch on his right side. He also had a high collared grey traveling cloak. The blonde slipped his hand into the pouch, fingering a deck of cards while unconsciously avoiding one card in particular.

It was the year X778 in the heat of the summer, and the blonde was on a train to some town called Magnolia. He had originally came from the Konoha the Leaf Village, the last of the 5 "Great" Villages (though not as great now) to fall, the others being the Sand, the Stone, the Cloud, and the Mist. The village was more like a big guild opposed to an actual village, where maybe 75% of the population were mages compared to the 25% that were civilians. The 3rd leader of Konoha was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Master, or old man to Naruto. His student and Naruto's sensei Jiraiya had passed along a train ticket to Magnolia and a letter to Naruto, saying that an old friend by the name of Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail, would take care of him, though the blonde remained skeptical and nervous, due to past experiences. It was sad to say that the boy was an orphan, though he knew of his parents, who were both very famous and very powerful.

Minato Namikaze, a deceased Wizard Saint, and user of both **Teleportation Magic** and **Jutsu Shiki**. Kushina Uzumaki, another S-Class Wizard and a user of the **Chains Magic** and **Jutsu Shiki**. Both of them, from their skilled use of the runes, had essentially made that magic more popular, as originally most thought it was both difficult and unrewarding, though the two of them had changed those views.

It wasn't until around 2:00PM that the train stopped at the station.

"We have arrived to the Magnolia Station. If this is your stop, please make your exit safely and enjoy the day." The conductor said on the PA system as Naruto stood up and went to leave. Naruto had been able to find a map of the town, and thoroughly examined it to avoid getting lost, before leaving and finding the Fairy Tail building.

As Naruto walked down the main street, he felt more comfortable than he had been in the Leaf Village. The people were kind and friendly, the streets were bustling with crowds, and no one glared or hated him. To the people, he was like another friend. Naruto made it to the end of the main street to Fairy Tail's Guild Hall, if the giant sign and banners were any indications. Quickly recomposing himself, Naruto pushed open the door, before quickly ducking as he saw a chair fly past him.

_"Oh god that was close."_ He thought to himself as he walked in, avoiding the flying furniture and debris. He immediately noted a black haired kid in nothing but his underwear arguing with a pink haired boy, not so subtly moving away from a red haired girl wearing armour fighting another girl with punk clothing.

"Um..." The blonde managed to say, still in shock about the guild, as every preconception he's made from Old Man Sarutobi's stories were shattered before him.

"Don't mind those four, this happens all the time." A younger girl, a year or two younger than Naruto by his guess, dragged him away from most of the fighting. The girl had white hair, similar to the emo one Naruto noted, with a cute redish purple dress.

"Alright then..." Naruto trailed off.

"Lisanna Strauss." The girl said as Naruto smiled a bit.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Lisanna. And um, does the guild master happen to be here?"

"Mhmm! I'll take you to him!" The girl said as she dragged Naruto towards the master's office and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" A voice said from behind the door as it swung open to reveal a very, very short man with the most ridiculous outfit, yet it looked amazing on the old man because of the orange.

"Makarov Dreyar? I didn't think you were so short." Naruto said as he crouched down a bit. The old man only muttered something that Naruto didn't catch.

"So what do ya need kid?" The jeezer asked as Naruto pulled out the letter.

"Think we can talk in the office?" The blonde said as Makarov recognized the writing on the envelope as Hiruzen's, before motioning the blonde into the office. Makarov sat down and opened the envelope to read the letter as Naruto sat down.

"Alright then Naruto. From what Hiruzen wrote, he just sent you over here so you'll be safe and sound, because of a certain fox you have." Naruto tensed at this.

**"YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE OF ME!"** The loud, menacing growls and shouts of the fox startled the hell out of Naruto, and put him on edge even further.

"Actually, he wanted you to join Fairy Tail as well, and apparently Jiraiya thinks the same-"

"I'll join." Naruto said, interrupting the old man. Makarov paused for a moment before speaking.

"Alright then. Just a few things. Here at Fairy Tail, we are all family. We can depend on each other, and we will fight for each other. And know that your secret is safe with me." Makarov said with a smile before pulling out a stamp from his drawer.

"So then kiddo, where do you want your guild symbol and what colour?" Makarov asked.

"Uh... Red on my left shoulder would be great." Naruto said as he rolled up his sleeve for Makarov.

"Alright stampy, you know what to do." For a moment, Naruto questioned the man's sanity before disregarding that question. Makarov stamped Naruto's shoulder and released, revealing the Fairy Tail symbol in crimson red.

"There we go! Now just fill out a profile and you'll be ready!" Makarov said as he quickly swapped the stamp for a pen and a paper.

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Age: 14_

_Magic: Cards Magic, Some Runes_

_Likes: Ramen, Traveling, Red and Orange_

_Dislikes: Being underestimated, Blind Discrimination_

_Member as of August 2, X779_

"Alright! Now let's get you introduced to everyone shall we?" Makarov said as he hopped off the chair as Naruto followed him out of the office.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Makarov shouted at everyone as the fighting which had grown during their chat had ceased instantly. The older man jumped and did a triple back flip and just barely making it to the railing of the second floor.

"THIS IS NARUTO UZUMAKI! I'D LIKE TO WELCOME HIM TO FAIRY TAIL! LET'S PARTY!" Makarov said as he pointed to Naruto directly below him.

"FIGHT ME!" The pink haired boy from before shouted as he jumped in front of Naruto.

"Will you stop if I said no?" Naruto said as the boy shook his head vigorously.

"Fine then um..." "Natsu Dragneel! Remember it!"

"Take it outside you two. I'll be the referee as well." Makarov said as the crowded rushed outside to see the new guy fight Natsu.

_"I'm willing to bet that he's as talented as his parents were."_

"Alright then. Are you two ready?!" Makarov said as both people nodded. Naruto simply stood and took his hands out of his pockets, with cards arranging themselves to form some kind of sword from the palm of Naruto's right hand. On the other hand, Natsu's fists exploded into flames, showing his eagerness.

"Huh?"

"GO!" Makarov jumped back back as Natsu sprinted towards Naruto with a fist cocked back. Naruto simply sidestepped the punch before countering by elbowing Natsu's gut. Natsu only growled as he quickly got back up and continued his offensive. Most of the attacks Naruto was able to dodge with ease, as the pink haired boy was just too predictable, though some of the flame covered limbs came...

"**Fire Dragon's Claw!**"

...a bit close for comfort. Naruto ducked just as the flame covered foot came sailing over his head.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu's right hand came in twice as fast as it connected with Naruto's face, sending him spiraling away, though still able to land on his feet. Naruto wiped away a brow before rubbing his now sore cheek as he decided to really be serious about it. The blonde quickly recovered and ran towards Natsu and elbowed him. As Naruto knocked the boy away once more, the boy finally got a hint and switched tactics. As a large red magic circle appeared in front of Natsu's face, Naruto jumped back and reached into his card pouch.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu breathed out a large stream of fire at the blonde.

"**Card Magic: Purifying River!**" Naruto shouted as he held a blue card in front of him, and a torrent of water shot at Natsu.

"Card Magic?" A brown haired girl exclaimed as she watched the newcomer use cards magic, a magic that she herself was learning to use.

The water had easily overcome the flames, as Natsu found himself facing a large wave of water, problem is that it came too fast for him to dodge as he was knocked over by the stream of water. Once he was about to get up after being soaked, a long chain of cards was pointed dangerously at his face.

"I think I'll be taking this victory, Natsu." Naruto said with an eye smile, eerily similar to a certain White Lightning mage of a sensei he had. His Card sword was pointed rather close to Natsu's face, but then retracted into a small stack that Naruto pocketed. Erza's eye twitched slightly.

"Old man, I'm gonna go look around town for a house or something." Naruto said as he left, both because he actually needed a place to stay, and he wasn't all too comfortable being around everyone after just beating Natsu. A bit too much attention on him to be comfortable after just moving. Makarov tossed him a bag of jewels, jingling as Naruto caught it.

"Don't worry about paying it back. It should be enough to get you on your feet." Makarov said as Naruto thanked him before leaving. The brown haired girl sighed as she went back into the guild, opting to wait for the blonde to come back and ask questions then.

**-Later-**

After walking around town while trying to learn the streets, Naruto had successfully found an apartment maybe 15 minutes away from the guild, and only 70,000 Jewels monthly for rent. The Landlord seemed like a pretty cool guy, and could only chuckle as the blonde showed a few card tricks to his 4 year old daughter.

Naruto found himself back at the guild, talking to some of the older members, specifically two people named Wakaba Mine and Macao Conbolt.

"Are they always like this?" Naruto asked with a sweatdrop as he pointed to the two pairs of fights. One being the two girls, Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss if he recalled, and Natsu Dragneel and Grey Fullbuster.

"You get used to it." Macao said with a chuckle while Wakaba just smiled as he took a drag from his cancer stick.

"Hey..." A girl's voice said as Naruto turned to see a brunette girl, maybe a year or two younger than him, and wore a light green dress. "I'm Cana Alberona and I'm 12 years old. Nice to meet you." Cana said with a smile as she extended a small hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 14 years old. Nice to meet you too." Naruto said as he shook her hand with a large smile. Cana took a breath before continuing.

"What kind of Card Magic do you use? I use Card Magic too, but yours is nothing like mine." Cana said.

"My own kind of Card Magic." Naruto replied with a grin, Cana only pouted cutely.

"Can we train together then? Since we both use cards?" Cana asked as Naruto smiled once again while nodding. Cana cheered as she hugged the blonde boy, and dodging one of Erza's flying swords that was aimed at Mirajane.

A flying mug pegged Naruto in the face, before bouncing and hitting Macao then Wakaba.

_"Never a dull moment here, so it seems." _Naruto mused as he rubbed his sore nose.

**-One Month Later-**

Over the course of the month, Naruto got to know most people in the guild. He was particularly chatty with Macao and Wacaba, though the two have failed to gouge him into drinking. Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's Ace had dropped by once before leaving once again, though the blonde noticed that Cana had been rather sad when he was here. Natsu and Gray, well both of them tended to fight around him, then want to fight him before getting beat quickly, before resuming to fighting amongst each other.

Erza on the other hand, seemed to have grown a bit of a dislike for the blonde. Naruto only chalked it up as her being overly strict and him being so nonchalant about everything. That or him somehow getting into a fight with Gray and Natsu almost daily, not that it was even his fault, it kinda just happens. Despite the fact that Erza seems to constantly reprimand the two younger boys, its becoming obvious that she really dotes over the two of them. Mira, well, she seemed to be in the same boat, but for who knows what. There was also Laxus, who was a bit of a pompous ass. Freed Justine and Evergreen, the blonde didn't know what to think of, though Naruto thought he was on good terms with Freed.

The rest of the members, particularly the younger ones, grew quite attached to the blonde for being funny and cool with his cards.

As for Jiraiya, the blonde had yet to see Jiraiya visit like he said he would, though the blonde hadn't bothered trying to track him. He was probably busy peeping at woman in the hot springs. The blonde had heard no other news about what's left of Konoha and its residents, but on the flipside the Kyuubi hadn't bothered the blonde yet.

Naruto, over the month, had taught Cana how to track people with cards, whereas the little girl showed Naruto how to tell fortunes, although Naruto didn't really believe in fate.

Not much has happened, if you look past the daily guild brawls, usually starting with Erza and Mirajane or Natsu and Gray, which usually got everyone else involved or attempting to stop it. The blonde only laughed as he hid his face in his ramen as he watched the chaos unravel.

* * *

**OMAKE - Why Erza Really Dislikes Naruto  
**

"Cheesecake?" Naruto questioned as he slurped more of his ramen. It was the second day that he was in Fairy Tail, and Erza was suddenly asking him if he wanted some strawberry cheesecake. The armour clad girl was standing beside him with a slice of the delicacy on a plate.

"Sorry Erza, but I'll stick with my ramen thank you very much." Naruto said casually. However, Erza only pushed the plate closer to the blonde.

"At least try it before you judge it!" Erza demanded.

"Um... sure about that." Naruto took the plate from the redhead, who smirked with a job well done in her mind. Her smirk was quickly wiped off as she saw the cake being flipped off the plate and landing on the floor.

"I'll have to pass your so generous offer Erza, now if you excuse me I would like to continue eating my ramen." Naruto said casually once again. God how Erza hated that nonchalant tone of his already! The red head's brow only twitched violently as she walked away. The blonde noticed everyone staring at him, particularly Mirajane who was failing to hide her amusement.

"What? She shouldn't have tried to convert me away from Our Lord's gift, Ramen." Naruto said even more casually. Everyone face palmed at the new food obsessed member.

* * *

END!

So yeah. Cards magic Naruto. It was a random idea that I really wanted to do, and yes Naruto uses an unorthodox version of Card Magic, but he also knows the more common way.

UPDATE: It was mainly just to fix up the whole Erza 'hates' Naruto thing. First time around I made it way to emphasized from what I imagined so I just toned it down a bit.

As always guys, drop a review to let me know what you think of it. I'll be back soon.


End file.
